The present invention relates to gaming machines for the playing of games of skill or chance and, more particularly, to special features of games which may be offered on such machines. Standard gaming devices and games display (mechanically, electronically simulated, or otherwise) a number of reels marked with a number of symbols. In the standard game, the reels spin and stop randomly. If the pattern of symbols displayed on the stopped reels corresponds to a predetermined winning pattern, the device awards the player with a prize. In some games, a skill element is required in order to win the game, such as nudging one or more of the reels in a particular direction in order to create a winning pattern.
Machines and games that offer novel and stimulating variations on the basic reel-based games, yet comply with the strict regulatory restrictions set forth for the gaming industry, are eagerly sought after and there is intense competition between manufacturers to innovate. As such, vast amounts of time, energy, and financial resources are put into the development of new gaming concepts, such as those described and claimed herein.